Assassin's Girl
by Caesardire
Summary: AU. The Panther is the most notorious assassin of Den Ethul, leaving a signature emerald at every crime scene... Crimson is a new recruit at the Mound. Will the Panther stump this new Captain of the Guard, or capture her interests at heart? KiGo


Assassin's Girl

Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible, but I do own your spleens… check the tag.

Author's Note:: Well, I'm currently writing a book called "Assassin's Boy", and let's just say that while I was writing I had this urge to write some KiGo as well. This is the product of my mind, violent video games, explicitly morbid books and mixed feelings for someone who doesn't give a flying fuck about me, which is odd, because I don't normally become infatuated, but it will pass eventually. Give it a week.

It's an AU, by the way. A universe that I made up for this particular story. Barbaric, yet still able to use technology in an efficient way. As in, the have battle-axes_ and _plasma-pistols, but they live in stone house like medieval times, get it?

Onto the story!!

* * *

"_We're at war. We're at war with terrorism… racism… but most of all, we're at war with ourselves." -Kanye West, Jesus Walks

* * *

_

**And our story begins...**

They say that murder is a sin. Actually, He says it's a sin, and we just go along with it. I stopped following that crowd a long time ago. I would always question, _"Is killing considered murder if it's a necessity?" _And of course, I never got a straight answer. 'Cause they didn't have an answer. Idiotic people. I'm sure that if you die, than you probably deserve to die, or else you wouldn't be dead. Majorly big DOY. That's my theory. People pay me to kill and I never hesitate in ending that person's life because they more than likely had it comin'. Humans are composed of hypocrisy and fickleness, and my job helps me weed out the poor, fickle and hypocritical people because the rich fickle and hypocritical people hire me. Rich people have money and poor people don't, so they lose big time. Money makes the world go 'round. Well, at least my world… And my world is fuckin' boss.

KP KP KP

The man gagged as his throat cleanly slit open by the black blade of a finely made dagger. His body crumpled silently to the ground, the pool of blood muffling the sounds of a corpse hitting dry wood. It failed to muffle the chuckle that escaped the killer's lips. The killer swiftly moved into the next area of the house, appearing to be nothing more than a hazy shadow shifting in the eerie, lavender moonlight. The bedrooms were over here, and the killer entered one room cautiously, closing the door with a small creak once inside. Behind the door rang a choked scream, and then a gurgle, and then the door being opened once again, the killer finished with the dark deed.

There was still one more victim in the house. A little girl, it was supposed to be. The killer checked the other rooms, which were empty. The closets, also empty. The attic and basement, dead silent. All that was left was the bath house. The killer slowly strolled down the hallways towards that area. No need to hurry. Death knows no time. The bath house(1) was always the biggest room, the majority of it filled with an underground tub that was always heated by the town's power core. Large windows lined the walls, as did paintings and banners. The assassin couldn't hide in the shadows here, but then, neither could the victim, because there she was in the corner of the large tub, her wet, blonde hair illuminated by the moonlight. No doubt she heard screams and came running in here to hide from the danger. Smart kid, but not smart enough. The killer stepped into the light, watching the girl, trying to unnerve her even though she was already bawling.

The girl gasped loudly as she looked up at the looming figure. The killer eyes were stunning. They were a deep, almost luscious green; and the girl knew that no one had green eyes. No one except the Panther. The most infamous assassin throughout Den Ethul, named so because the only other being that was ever recorded to have green colored eyes was a panther, which species had died out centuries ago. But why was the Panther here? Who would want to kill her family? Her father was a renowned general, and her mother was known throughout the community. Who would make such a rash choice to hire someone to kill such well known people?

"You know…" the assassin whispered as one foot entered the pool, heading straight for the girl. "You make my job so much easier, and I thank you for that. But-uh, I'm afraid it's time to say night-night."

The girl didn't even have time to blink as the assassin lashed out a clawed hand and wrapped it harshly around her throat, pushing her body under the water. The girl's eyes went wide as she submerged, realizing that the killer was intending to drown her to death. She thrashed around and tried to scream, but all that came of it was a myriad of bubbles. The killer grinned psychotically as the girl continued to writhe underneath the water and started to laugh wholeheartedly, until the writhing finally stopped.

"That was fun."

The killer stepped out of the tub, removing the hood that was worn to cover the vibrant green eyes, letting long tresses of black to spill out over the cloak. The slender face of a female was revealed, ivory skin and ebony hair glowing in the moon. She jerked her neck sharply to the side, and then rolled it, letting a few cracks echo and then fade into the night.

"Shame, that," the Panther sighed as she looked over her shoulder at the small, bobbing corpse. "'Least I spared her puberty. Now that's Hell."

KP KP KP

"_Call the town sentries! Call the town sentries! Family's been murdered! Call the town sentries! No, you can't look! Go to the Mound and get the sentries you idiot!"_

"Chief! Chief! I've got urgent news!" a teenaged boy panted as he shoved his way through a crowd of people that were standing in front of the chief's desk.

"What is it Weezle?" a middle-aged man said lazily as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You didn't blow up the stable again, did you?"

"No sir, I didn't. It something _much _bigger than that! The general, uh… General Don Howe and his family were killed last night!"

"What?!" the Chief bellowed. "Killed? By who?"

"People say it was the Panther again, sir. They found a green gem at the scene. The Panther's signature."

The Chief ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair in frustration, trying to take in all this information. He had dined with General Howe several times, and they had become fairly good friends. But now was not the time to get personal. He had to obstacles to overcome: Find the person who hired the Panther and take them to stand in front of the Libra and be judged, and then find the Panther and execute that ruthless assassin.

They had been after the Panther for a near fifteen years now, and they've never come close to catching that killer. But that was about to change. They got a new recruit into the Mound all the way across the Turmoil Sea from Al'Koth. The recruit wasted no time in getting top rank; becoming Captain of the Guard in no less than a month. Surely, that foreigner could capture the Panther.

"Weezle, fetch the new Captain for me."

"Aye, sir," the boy saluted before scampering off.

"Alright, all of you bums get out! I need some time alone with the Captain when Weezle gets back," the Chief said to all the loitering sentries. They all groaned before filing out the room and raiding the mess hall.

Soon after, the Chief's door opened and he smiled and rose to his feet as the Captain and Weezle entered.

The Captain of the Guard did not look fitting to the position. Firstly, the Captain was a female in her late-twenties, small in frame and always smiling. She had fiery red hair pulled back into a ponytail that would attract all sorts of attention from the bad and good. Her uniform was too big for her also. The long-sleeved white tunic she was wearing was tucked into a pair of baggy blue pants with a large leather belt keeping them up. The ends of her pants were tucked into some rough-looking boots. The only thing that looked to fit properly was the tanned leather vest that hugged her chest, the emblem of the Mound, a Libra(2) silhouette, pinned above her left breast. Most noticeable of all her traits were her light green eyes. Never had the Chief seen such eyes, and he imagined that where she came from, in Al'Koth, it was a common thing, although he had never seen any residents from there before the new recruit came in.

"Hope you had a good weekend, Crimson, because this case will blow your mind."

"Really?" she replied, almost happily. "I mean… business in this town is really slow."

"Yeah, well, this case will be no disappointment. Ever heard of the Panther?"

Crimson furrowed her eyebrows in thought, before shaking her head.

"No?" Weezle gasped. "He's only the most famous assassin in all of Den Ethul! Slits the throats of his victims with a blade said to be forged by the devil and leaves emeralds that were mined in Hell itself. They actually say that the Panther was so evil that the devil kicked him out of Hades(3), he did."

Crimson nodded. "So, are you sure it's a male?"

Weezle jerked at the question. "W-well, why would it be a girl?"

"Leaving jewelry seems pretty girly to me."

"It is not! Men like jewelry too! A girl couldn't kill whole families unless she had superpowers or something."

"Just saying…" Crimson shrugged. "Chief, you got a profile, a lead, something I could work off of?"

"Sorry, but this guy… or girl, is a master at covering tracks, which assassin's were made exactly for. But, the Panther's skill is almost ridiculous. Everyone that has chased after the Panther has either winded up dead or missing. Captain, I am asking you for a huge favor, and asking you to carry a great burden. You _have_ to find the Panther and bring him in. if you can't bring him in, than kill him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir. This will be like, so fun," she said to herself.

"And Crimson, when you gather a search team, look for recruits who are more quick and agile rather than strong. If it's one thing I learned while chasing after the panther is that he works off of speed. There were never any signs of bruising on any of the victims which means there was never any dragged out brawls. And also make sure to pack two plasma-pistols and a short weapon, like a short sword or a dagger."

"Will do, sir. But is it okay if I take a trip home real quick? I need to make a few arrangements for this assignment."

"Sure, just be quick about it. I want you to get started while the trail is still hot... And tell Jet I said hi."

Crimson grinned and saluted before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

The streets of Den Ethul were fairly crowded today, and Crimson felt totally out of place here but hid it behind a pleasant face. She was used to the Mecha race, they lived back in Al'Koth. Mechas were robots with the minds and emotions of a human. They were very useful when it came to managing a store or vendor. What bothered her were the stares she could feel boring into her back. The people here had tanned skin with orange eyes and brown hair, so she was like a headlight in the middle of an underground cavern with her fair skin, red hair and green eyes.

She walked up to a nearby bakery vendor and asked the Mecha tending to it for a raspberry pastry. She set down an alabaster piece for payment and looked around the place as she waited for the dessert item. She caught a few people staring at her, and she smiled at them. That always seemed to unnerve people, but it made them look away, so she had no problem with doing it. When the pastry was ready to go, she thanked the Mecha and stowed it in her waist pouch.

The district that Crimson lived in was nice enough. Pleasant neighbors that showed her around the town when she first moved here, helped her get her bearings, showed her the shops that were fair in their bargaining. Her house was on top of a small hill with a forest growing beyond that and a lake to the west. She trudged up the hill, her mouth set in a thin line as she started thinking about her case. The Panther seemed to be a real challenge. It'd be so much fun to track him down and confront him. First thing she needed to do, though, was find out who hired the Panther for the recent crime. Shouldn't be too hard since it was the murder of a well-known and loved family. What idiot would-

"Momma!"

Crimson's head snapped up and her serious face formed into a shining grin as her five-year-old son came running at her full speed.

"Hey kiddo," Crimson said as she bent down and gave the sweaty boy a hug.

"Momma, me and Peter, we found- we found this cool cave back in the forest! There's like, water dripping out of the ceiling and there's this- this pile of owl bones in a corner, but we didn't all the way to the back of the cave 'cause it was too dark so I came back to get a light-rod, but, like, it was so cool!"

"Wow, sounds like you two are having an adventure. Say, I got you a little treat," she said as she pulled out the wrapped pastry. Her son's face lit up. "Maybe you can share it with Peter so you two don't get hungry, huh?"

"Spankin', we could stay out there all day now!"

"Yeah, but hey, listen, Momma's got a new case and I'm gonna be out late, so you're gonna sleep over at Peter's house, okay?"

"Okay. Who're you after this time? Are they tough?"

"Ooo, his name is the Panther and he's the toughest of them all!" Crimson said as she ruffled the boy's blonde hair, getting a chuckle from him.

"But you're gonna get him, right Momma?"

"You know it. Now, go get the light-rod and run back and go play, but don't stay out past sunset." She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Jet."

"Love you too. Bye," he smiled before running off.

"And the Chief says hi!"

Crimson watched him go before sighing and turning back to return to the Mound. It hurt, sometimes, because Jet resembled his father so much, save for his own pair of green eyes.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was done mourning, and now wasn't a good time to start again. She had a killer to track, and past emotions would only get in the way of rational thinking. This killer probably had no sense of compassion, him being an assassin and all, so her own sense of emotion would only get in the way. She needed to focus and stay focused until the Panther is caught, because once she got on the Panther's trail it would become a life-and-death situation. All or nothing.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

(1) In ancient Greece and Rome and in some parts of Egypt, the people would go to a recreational center called the bath house where one would lounge in a heated tub and talk and eat with friends. Some of the more rich families had them in their homes. Kinda like a Jacuzzi. Wish I had one… 

(2) Libra- an astrological symbol in the shape of a weighing machine. Look it up, I don't feel like describing what kind of weighing machine.

(3) Hades- a.k.a. Hell

Woot! This story is gonna get crazy! And if you haven't figured it out by now, the Panther is played by Shego, Crimson (her full name will be revealed later) is played by Kim Possible, and Jet is the product of Kim and Ron.


End file.
